


觐见前夕

by Olamicabron



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hermaphrodites, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Morvran Voorhis
Kudos: 18





	觐见前夕

亚斯克尔站在不远处，再一次成为了旁观者。

他能清晰看到杰洛特彻底张开大腿——不知廉耻的母狼全身赤裸，像一块置于红丝绒躺椅里的丰盈羊脂玉，大剌剌地展示着自己股间潮湿的花穴。两片阴唇肥厚而娇嫩，如晶莹多汁的蚌肉，虚掩着下面粉色的淫屄裂缝。

极其干净的颜色——亚斯克尔想着。母狼色情的体毛没有长在女性器官上，光洁稚嫩得像初夜的圣女。

大帝派来的军官莫尔凡半跪在躺椅前，脸正对着杰洛特敞露的下体。

亚斯克尔咽了口唾沫，他不知道自己为何突然口干舌燥。杰洛特那仿佛散发出熟妇淫骚味的嫩逼在空气中瑟瑟发抖，殷红的两片阴唇沾了水似的，在莫尔凡高挺的鼻尖轻轻扫过可怜的肉花的时候，杰洛特便克制不住地呻吟起来。

“光是这样看，我无法判断你是否在觐见前彻底净身。”莫尔凡用手指捻了捻杰洛特的阴道口，平静的嗓音在辽阔的会客厅里回响。

白狼的眉头微微一皱，伸手探向自己肥美的股间，掰开泛着柔润水光的肉乎乎的嫩穴，敞开的湿漉漉小洞里开始流出透明的蜜水。

“请相信我。”杰洛特的声音沙哑而轻柔，带着似有若无的蛊惑，“你可以尝尝。”

那一刻，亚斯克尔以为自己出现了幻听。他几乎错愕地看着莫尔凡将脸埋进杰洛特鼓起的阴阜，伸舌在嫩粉屄缝上一勾，母狼立刻发出短促的惊喘，随即演变成暧昧的声声娇吟。

他们一定不是第一次通奸了，莫尔凡抱着白狼的屁股舔舐的动作自然而依恋，嘴巴在盛开的水汪汪雌穴上又吸又嘬，吃的啧啧有声，还快速地上下摆动脑袋，用粗糙舌苔刮蹭杰洛特的娇嫩屁眼，裹吮整片肥厚的会阴与骚穴。

杰洛特被舔得两眼翻白，像个纵情淫叫的妓女，长发摆动出诱人的弧度。莫尔凡的唇舌泡在白狼疯狂喷水的花穴里，牙齿啃咬拉扯他肿胀的大阴唇，可怜的白狼被男人凶猛的舔逼技法折腾得小腿紧绷、脚趾蜷缩，女穴控制不住地流水，溢尿似地喷溅出一小股一小股的水花，被莫尔凡胡乱地喝进嘴里。

“你这还叫净过身？水流成这样，被多少个男人操过了？”

莫尔凡重重咬向敏感的阴蒂，只见白发的美人尖叫一声，身子骤然弹起痉挛不止，随后虚脱地倒回去，阴道里射出来的骚水甚至浇在了华丽的皇室地砖上。

“记不清了。”

白狼的声音听起来很微弱。

“不过我来这里前才被亚斯克尔内射过，放心吧，他帮我洗了阴道……”

“贱货！”

莫尔凡怒斥道，一巴掌扇在杰洛特颤抖的幼嫩美逼上，杰洛特竟因此哭了出来，想合上双腿却又挨了一巴掌，这下子白狼连反抗都忘了，只是全身发着抖，小肚子涨涨的，阴道口开始潮吹出大量清亮的淫液。

“你怎么那么贱，离开男人一天你都受不了？。”

“是呀……”杰洛特甜腻的嗓音里带着点委屈，短小可爱的手指擦去了眼泪，“你可以尽情辱骂我，但你玩弄了我那么久，就不怕恩希尔发现吗？”

白狼意有所指地说道，“我只要在他耳边说，莫尔凡强奸了我，扒了我的衣服吃了我的穴，再把糊满你肮脏口水的逼给他看，你可就再也见不到我啦。”

这可真是……亚斯克尔错愕地看着杰洛特恃宠而骄地说出一堆淫言秽语，莫尔凡的脸色阴沉了下来，之后像下定决心一般搓了下白狼被吮到肿胀外翻的阴唇，站起身来，把准备好的礼服扔在他身上。

杰洛特慵懒地躺着，用眼神招呼亚斯克尔来到他面前，要求他的奴仆给自己穿衣打扮。亚斯克尔明显感受到站在一旁的莫尔凡的敌意，但他的自尊心却因此膨胀起来。这世上，没人比亚斯克尔更想成为杰洛特的一条狗。

他会好好伺候这只骄纵的母狼的。

end


End file.
